1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walk training apparatus for a user to perform walking training, and to a walk training method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a walk training apparatus including a band that assists swinging of a leg of a user who walks on a treadmill, by pulling the leg forward (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-183657 (JP 2009-183657 A)).
However, the walk training apparatus assists only a forward action of the leg. Accordingly, in a case where a walking assist device that assists the walk of the user is attached to the leg of the user, for example, a walk load to the user may increase due to a weight of the walking assist device.